There Goes My Life
by TorankusuGohan
Summary: Goten finds out some shocking news from his girlfriend of three years, Bra. Songfic, BG


Songfic, short.  Haven't done one of these in a while.  It's the usual G/B story, but more.  The song I used is _There Goes My Life_ by Kenny Chesney.  I normally don't listen to country, but a good buddy of mine told me to listen to this song.  I love it now.

**AN1:  **I should really be doing my Theatre and East Asian Humanities homework right now.  Ah well.

**AN2:** Got an awesome story for you all to read.  It's called **Unraveling Truths** by **Sasami**** Trunkims**.  Read it now.  It's long (33 chapters!) but it's definitely one of the best stories I've ever read.  Check it out.__

**AN3:** It's hot as hell in my dorm.  No A/C.  It sucks waking up in the middle of the night and feeling a pillow soaked with sweat.

**AN4:** Kublai Khan was D-MAN.

**DISCLAIMER:** "Cause I am lost without you, I cannot live at all." – Puddle of Mudd, _Blurry._**__**

**There Goes My Life**

**_All he could think about was,  
"I'm too young for this.  
Got my own life ahead!  
Hell, I'm just a kid myself…_**

Goten held his head in his hands, his mind going a thousand miles an hour.  _How the hell did this happen?_ He thought, trying to process the news he just heard.  He still couldn't believe it. 

**_How'm_****_ I gonna raise one?"_**

He was going to be a father.

Goten and Bra had been together for three years, and both definitely loved the other very much so.  But this caused a problem.  Goten was fresh out of college, and him and Bra had plans.  Plans to travel.  Plans to get married.

**_All he could see were his dreams  
Goin' up in smoke.  
So much for ditchin' this town  
And hangin' out on the coast, Oh well…_**

_What a great snag in my life this is,_ Goten thought, _I should've been more careful!  How could I get her pregnant?!_  Goten was almost beating himself up over this.  Then the thought occurred to him; he wouldn't have to beat himself up.  Vegeta would do it for him.

_Christ, I'm screwed,_ Goten thought, _Now__ my child is going to be fatherless._

His child.  Goten couldn't believe it.  All his dreams, shattered, just because one microscopic tadpole jumped into that damned egg.  
**_  
Those plans are long gone._**

Once again, he brought his hands to his head, rubbing his temples.  His mom would be thrilled, as would Bra's mom.  They've wanted more grandchildren for a while.  Well, they got what they wanted.

As selfish as it was to think of such a thing, Goten started thinking how his own life was screwed now.  All his future plans were gone, vanished, poof.  He leaned back onto his bed and stretched his arms.

**_And he said,_**

"There goes my life," Goten said, "It's gone."  
**_  
"There goes my life.  
There goes my future, my everything,  
Might as well kiss it all goodbye.  
There goes my life."_**

------------

**_A couple years of up all night  
And a few thousand diapers later_**

Four more years passed, and wouldn't you know it, Vegeta didn't kill Goten.  He was quite the angry man, of course, but he seemed quite happy that he was getting a grandchild, even at Bra's young age.

He walked into the kitchen to retrieve a snack before he headed off to bed.  His little girl, Keiko, ran across the kitchen floor, as energetic as ever.**_  
  
That mistake he thought he made  
Covers up the refrigerator, Oh yeah…  
He loves that little girl._**

And he most definitely did.  Goten loved his little girl so much that he regret thinking those thoughts four years prior.   He couldn't believe how selfish he had been, only thinking of himself.  He had to be concerned with his wife and their unborn baby girl, and he was proud of himself that he made the right decision.

"Keiko-chan," Goten said, "Time for bed, little girl!  Look, Mommy's waiting!"  Keiko looked towards the stairs to see her mother, Bra.  She smiled at her advancing daughter, and then gave her husband only a smile a mother could give.  Goten smiled back.

**_Momma's waitin' to tuck her in  
As she fumbles up those stairs._**

As everyone knows, little kids have insane amounts of energy at one moment, and the next moment they are ready to pass out from exhaustion.  Keiko was no different and was now fumbling her way up the stairs with her mother.  She turns around to look at her daddy one last time, and Goten smiles at his beautiful daughter.**_  
  
She smiles back at him,  
Draggin' that teddy bear, "Sleep tight,  
Blue eyes and Bouncin' Curls."_**

Keiko turned out to look exactly like Bra, save for her hair had a little natural curl to it.  Same cerulean eyes, same turquoise hair, same beautiful face.  Goten knew one day he'd be fighting off the men, just as Vegeta had with the boys Bra dated before him.  He chuckled, now knowing how Vegeta felt.  He looks at his daughter heading up the stairs.**__**

**_And he smiles,  
"There goes my life.  
There goes my future, my everything,  
I love you, Daddy, Goodnight!  
There goes my life."_**

------------

Goten couldn't believe it.  It seemed like yesterday that he was listening to Bra trying her hardest to tell him the news. 

"Goten," Bra said, tears forming in her eyes, "Goten… I'm… I'm pr… pregnant."

He was shocked.  But he now knows that it was worth it.  He now had the most beautiful wife and the most beautiful daughter ever.  And that daughter had just graduated from High School.  How the time flies.

She had gotten accepted to a college about five hundred miles away, so Goten was quite said when it came time for her to leave and be on her own.**__**

**_She had that Honda loaded down  
With Abercrombie Clothes, and fifteen pairs of shoes,  
And his American Express_**

He looked at his daughter, packed and ready to go.  Soon she would be out of his life until some holiday would bring her home.  She would probably find her husband out there, and then she would leave her father behind forever.  It seemed odd to Goten that in eighteen years, his thoughts could switch from totally opposite sides of the spectrum.**_  
  
He checked the oil and slammed the hood.  
Said, "You're good to go."_**

Goten slipped his arm around Bra's waist, looking at her daughter digging her hands into her jeans.  She looked like she was having just as hard a time as he was.

"Daddy," Keiko spoke, "Mommy?  I love you guys so much.  I promise to write and call and all that stuff.  Just remember, I won't forget about you.  Ever.  I love you both."  Goten had to keep all his strength in him to keep from shedding his tears.  Bra didn't have that much power and hugged her daughter, bawling her eyes out.

Goten hugged his daughter, kissing her on the top of her head.

**_She hugged them both…_**

"If you are ever in any trouble," Goten said, "Tell Daddy and I'll come beat them up.  Or I'll get Grandpa Vegeta to do it!"  His daughter laughed at his comment, tears in her eyes as well.

"Well," Keiko said, "I guess I better get going."

Keiko opened the door to her car, but stopped.  She quickly turned around, tears in her eyes, and murmured her last "I love you" to her parents.  She hopped in and drove off.  Goten watched as his daughter left.**_  
  
And headed off for the West… Coast._**

As soon as she was out of sight, his strength gave out.  His knees buckled and his eyes opened.**__**

**_And he cried,  
"There goes my life.  
There goes my future, my everything,  
Baby, goodbye._**

Goten hugged his wife Bra for a long time, weeping out his tears.  She did the same with him.

"It's okay, babe," Bra soothed Goten, "You know our daughter is strong.  She'll be back sometime, and you know it."  Goten nodded.

"I know," he started, "But it feels like my life is heading out on me.  It hurts.  My baby girl is gone."  Bra wiped a falling tear from Goten's eye and smiled up at him.**_  
  
There goes my life."_**

"Your baby girl will always be there for you," Bra said, "And you know it."  Goten nodded.

He took one last glance towards the direction she drove off and turned, heading back into his house with his wife.

-----------

**End There Goes My Life**

Written quickly, tell me what you all think!


End file.
